


Together, We're Invincible

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: But... I tried?, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Gift Work, I'm Pretty Sure I Broke Something, M/M, Mild slash?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the things that Harold Finch and John Reese can do, but only together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, We're Invincible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamahub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I've been working on this for a solid week. I've had six kids all week (none of them mine), my laptop was assassinated, replaced and fought with, started completely over twice and I'm pretty sure that this is NOT how it was supposed to be. Despite that, I hope that Mamahub and kmmerc enjoy their gift.

 

Originally, this was supposed to be a lovely little Finch/Reese video. I failed. Because it's now, this strange thing... Posted for Mamahub, for all her kind words and support, and for kmmerc, for her ability to always make me FEEL things when she writes. I hope you like it... 

Blue_Finch: I will start on your gift, first thing!


End file.
